Jimmy KEN
Summary Jimmy KEN (real name Tanaka) is a minor antagonist in Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth. He is a "professional" singer who worked as a type of "enforcer" for Yuugo's Zaxon hacker group. After a falling out he created the Demons hacker group and became their leader. He was eventually defeated by Takumi Aiba. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least 3-C Name: Jimmy KEN, Tanaka Origin: Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Looks around 19 or 20 Classification: Human, Tamer, Singer, Hacker Powers and Abilities: Can boost his Digimon's Stats, Hacking (Jimmy KEN) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology (All of his Digimon) | Flight/Levitation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Life Draining, Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Mind Manipulation (Like all natural inhabitants of the Dark Area, Devimon is nonexistent), Immortality (Type 5), Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Transmutation, Phasing, can absorb data, can become more powerful by absorbing data, Data Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Devimon) | Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility, Regeneration and Duplication (Mid-High. As long as a single flame survives, Meramon will regenerate in addition to creating a new Meramon) (Meramon), Ice Manipulation, Debuffing, Absorption (BlueMeramon) , Absorption, Earth Manipulation, Chain Manipulation (SkullMeramon), Electricity Manipulation, Master Axe Weilder, Flight (Boltmon). Attack Potency: At least Island level (Commands 3 well trained Champion level Digimon that includes two Meramon and a Devimon. Can keep pace with Takumi's Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Commands two well trained BlueMeramon who should be comparable to if not superior to Digitamamon) | At least Galaxy level (Commands much stronger than normal SkullMeramon and a well trained Boltmon) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Takumi's Champion level Digimon just fine) | FTL (His Digimon should be comparable to Takumi's Ultimate level Digimon) | FTL (Kept pace with Takumi) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, A few kilometers with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Digivice | Skull Meramon uses chains while Boltmon has a large axe. Intelligence: Average, but a fairly skilled battler and hacker in his own right, though appears to focus more on brute force tactics than strategy. Weaknesses: Very Overconfident and Arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jimmy KEN *'Ephemeral Hummingbird:' Greatly boosts his Digimon's AP at the cost of lowering their durability. Devimon *'Evil Wing:' Devimon can absorb the countless digital data with his wings that he can rip up in the arena. *'Hell's Contract:' Devimon can fire a large energy blast made out of evil energy. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing Devimon to brainwash them. *'Laser Wing:' He can shoot laser beams out of his wings which are strong enough to destroy large buildings. *'Death Claw:' Devimon stretches his hand to pierce through his enemy's heart. *'Devil Laser:' Devimon fires laser blasts from his devil sign on his chest. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with Dark Energy. *'Hell Crusher:' A wide range AOE attack of Dark Energy. *'Physical Drain:' Drains the foes life force to restore stamina. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal DemiDevimon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'DemiDevi Claw:' Attacks with the claws on both feet. *'Bat Flutter:' Hits the enemy with its wings, or shoots a stream of tiny bats at the enemy. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. Meramon * Fireball: Flares up both of its arms, knocking away the opponent. * Roaring Fire: Uses crimson flames to burn the opponent. * Fire Fist: Engulfs its hand in fire and punches the opponent. * Magma Blast: Emits magma rocks which rain upon its opponents. * Burning Fist: '''Engulfs both of its hands in flame, then throws them in the form of fireballs. * '''Attack Charge: Boosts his Attack Potency by 10%. BlueMeramon * Ice Phantom: Inflicts burns on the opponent with super-chilled air by punching them with a freezing fist made of ice. * Cold Flame: Fires small ice flames multiple times. * Vision Blinder: Blinds enemies with bright blue flames. * Frost Knuckle: Punches the enemy with a fist made of ice. * Ice Bomb: Drops a huge ball of ice and causes a large explosion. * Mental Point Alchemy: Recovers Digimon's MP points used to fight by absorbing MP used by the enemy. SkullMeramon/DeathMeramon * Metal Fireball: Launches a destructive ball of melted metal from its mouth. Alternatively, it fires blue fire mixed with liquid metal so that it clings to an opponent. * Chain of Pain/Flame Chain: Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip. * Blazing Iron Whip * Heat Chain Midareuchi: Uses many chains as whips. * Comet Hammer: Hits the foe with a rain of large boulders. Boltmon * Tomahawk Steiner: Throws its tomahawk like a boomerang. * Nanomachine Break: Blast the foe with a bolt of electricity. * Cross-Counter: Takes a stance that counters any physical attacks. * Speed Charge Field: Boost him and his allies speed by 10%. Can stack * Attack Break Field: Lower all of his opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. * Thunder Fall: Strikes a wide range of enemies with a bolt of lightning from above. Keys: Early Game | Mid Game | Late-End Game Known Digimon Devimon.png|Devimon|link=https://wikimon.net/Devimon Meramon re.png|Meramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Meramon Bluemeramon2.png|BlueMeramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Blue_Meramon Skullmeramon.png|SkullMeramon/DeathMeramon|link=https://wikimon.net/Death_Meramon Boltmon crusader.png|Boltmon|link=https://wikimon.net/Boltmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Hackers Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magma Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Axe Users Category:Chain Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Musicians Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Users